turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is a point-and-click survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on March 2, 2015. It was released on Microsoft Windows, iOS, Android and Windows Phone. The game follows the main unknown protagonist working as a security guard for the new 'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction' location in an amusement park while trying to defend themselves from the one animatronic and many hallucinations wandering throughout the attraction. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 3 takes place thirty years after the first game, in the new 'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction' location, and the player plays as a security guard watching over the attraction while trying to defend themselves from Springtrap, a withered golden rabbit animatronic, and many hallucinations. Unlike the past two games, this game relies solely on the use of cameras instead of occassional use. In the office, there is an open door on the left side of the office, a window in front of the player and an unseen vent entrance on the right side of the office. The player can open the camera system by clicking the blue box on the bottom right of the screen, and in the cameras the player must find and track Springtrap as he wanders through the attraction to try and reach your office. The player can play audio in a room close to Springtrap in order to lure him to that room, and can also change the map view to change the map from the rooms to the vent system, where the player can shut one vent at a time to stop Springtrap from getting even closer to you if he tries to crawl through a vent. To the left of the office, the player can open a maintenance panel by clicking on the orange box in the bottom left of the screen. On the maintenance panel, the player has the option to reboot up to three systems in the attraction: audio devices, camera systems and ventilation if they go offline. If the audio devices go offline, the player will be unable to play audio in different rooms, making them unable to control where Springtrap goes. If the camera systems go offline, the player will be unable to see where Springtrap is on the cameras, making it harder to track him, and if the ventilation goes offline, the player will lose oxygen and the player will start to black out, while causing hallucinations to appear much more frequently. Like the past two games, the player must survive five nights from 12AM to 6AM without getting killed by Springtrap if he manages to get to the player's office, either through the door or the vent. If the player beats all five nights, a sixth night called 'Nightmare' will be unlocked, which is much harder than the previous nights. There is a total of one real animatronic and six phantom animatronics in the game, which are listed below: *'Springtrap '- Springtrap is a withered golden rabbit animatronic, and the main antagonist in the game. Springtrap is the only animatronic in the entire game who can kill the player, as the phantom animatronics simply disable the ventilation. Springtrap will start in the furthest room away from the player, and will slowly travel through the attraction to the player's office, either through rooms or through the vents. Springtrap can be lured from room to room with audio which the player can play in specific rooms. If Springtrap manages to reach the player's office, he will stand outside their window, then will look in from the door before eventually jumpscaring and killing the player. It is revealed that there is a rotting corpse inside Springtrap, and it is the body of the Purple Guy who hid in the Springtrap suit years before and was killed by faulty springs in the suit, which gave him the name 'Springtrap'. *'Phantom BB '- Phantom BB is a phantom version of Balloon Boy. Like all phantom animatronics, Phantom BB has a charred and withered appearance, possibly foreshadowing the burning of the attraction. Phantom BB will become active on the second night, and will occassionally appear on the camera screen while the player is looking at a room, and the player can avoid him simply by changing the camera view of the room he is in to remove him. If the player puts down their monitor while on a camera with Phantom BB on it, he will jumpscare the player and disable the ventilation. *'Phantom Chica '- Phantom Chica is a phantom version of Chica the Chicken. Like all phantom animatronics, Phantom Chica has a charred and withered appearance, possibly foreshadowing the burning of the attraction, however her appearance is incredibly similar to her appearance in the first game. Phantom Chica will become active on the second or third night, and will occassionally appear on the screen of a broken arcade cabinet in one room of the attraction, and the player must simply switch the camera view as soon as they see Phantom Chica. If they put down the monitor while on the same camera view that Phantom Chica is in, or if the player doesn't put the monitor down quick enough, Phantom Chica will jumpscare the player and disable the ventilation. *'Phantom Freddy '- Phantom Freddy is a phantom version of Freddy Fazbear. Like all phantom animatronics, Phantom Freddy has a charred and withered appearance, possibly foreshadowing the burning of the attraction, however his appearance is incredibly similar to his appearance from the first game, however he looks more like Golden Freddy than the regular Freddy. Phantom Freddy becomes active on the second or third night, and will occassionally walk across the hallway in the window in front of the player. To avoid being jumpscared by Phantom Freddy, the player must simply keep looking at the monitor or the maintenance panel and not look in the office for too long. If the player looks at Phantom Freddy for too long, he will duck down under the window before jumpscaring the player a few seconds after, while disabling the ventilation. *'Phantom Foxy '- Phantom Foxy is a phantom version of Foxy the Pirate Fox. Like all phantom animatronics, Phantom Foxy has a charred and withered appearance, possibly foreshadowing the burning of the attraction, and his appearance is incredibly similar to his appearance from the second game. Phantom Foxy will randomly appear standing on top of the box of spare parts in the player's office, and will jumpscare the player and disable the ventilation if the player looks at him. Phantom Foxy will appear randomly and can't be prevented, meaning the player may have to deal with him jumpscaring the player. *'Phantom Mangle '- Phantom Mangle is a phantom version of Mangle. Like all phantom animatronics, Phantom Mangle has a charred and withered appearance, possibly foreshadowing the burning of the attraction. Phantom Mangle will occassionally appear in the hallway room with the Foxy head on the wall. If the player sees Phantom Mangle, the player must instantly switch to another camera view, as not switching the camera view in time or putting down the monitor will cause Phantom Mangle to appear in the window of the player's office for a few seconds and also create a large amount of noise, which will cause Springtrap to get closer to your office much quicker. *'Phantom Puppet '- Phantom Puppet is a phantom version of the Puppet. Like all phantom animatronics, Phantom Puppet has a charred and withered appearance, possibly foreshadowing the burning of the attraction. Phantom Puppet will become active on the third or fourth night, and will occassionally appear in the long room with the Chica head and the Puppet mask. If the player sees Phantom Puppet, they must instantly switch to another camera, because if they don't switch in time or if they lower the monitor, Phantom Puppet's head will appear and block the player's view for a short time while creating lots of noise, causing the player to become extremely vulnerable to Springtrap and other phantom animatronics as they will be unable to use any devices and the noise will attract Springtrap faster. Plot Set thirty years after the events of the first game, the player assumes the role of a newly hired employee at Fazbear's Fright, a horror-themed attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, constructed using paraphernalia salvaged from the original restaurants. During the week before the attraction is scheduled to open to the public, the player must watch over the facility from the security office during their shift (12:00 AM to 6:00 AM game time), using a network of surveillance cameras placed in the rooms and air vents. In addition, the player must monitor the status of three operating systems - cameras, audio, and ventilation - and reboot them whenever they begin to malfunction. Camera problems cause the video feeds, already poorly lit and distorted, to become totally obscured by static. If the ventilation fails, the player's vision begins to black out. The player may also see phantoms of animatronics from the previous games; these can cause system malfunctions, most commonly in the ventilation, but cannot directly harm the player. After the first night, the staff at Fazbear's Fright uncover an older deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic, which they refer to as Springtrap. The player must now prevent it from entering the office and attacking; if this happens, the game ends. The player can seal off the air vents at certain points to block its progress, but cannot seal the door or air vent that lead directly into the office. The audio system, when functioning properly, can be used to play sound effects that draw it away from the office. Ventilation malfunctions can cause the player to hallucinate seeing more than one Springtrap on the cameras. As the nights progress, the player hears a series of instructional cassette tapes, similar to the telephone calls from the first two games, that instruct employees how to operate the "Spring Bonnie" suit, which can be worn by both humans and animatronic endoskeletons. However, later tapes discourage usage of the suit by employees due to a series of fatal accidents involving the failure of the suit's spring-lock mechanism. Low-resolution minigames between nights hint at the restaurant's troubled past, with the first four nights' minigames depicting the original animatronics following a dark purple animatronic before being violently disassembled by a purple-colored man, previously seen in the minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the man responsible for the various murders that occurred throughout the franchise's fictional history. In the fifth night's minigame, the ghosts of the five children who inhabited the animatronics corner the purple man, who attempts to protect himself by hiding in the "Spring Bonnie" suit. However, the suit's faulty spring-lock mechanism fails, and the man is crushed as the children fade away, leaving their killer to bleed to death. Unlike the previous entries, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 contains two endings, depending on whether the player has found and completed all of the hidden minigames within the main game. Some of these are only available on specific nights, while others can be accessed during any night. The "bad ending" is attained from completing the game without completing all the hidden minigames, and shows a screen depicting the heads of the five animatronics from the first game with lit-up eyes, implying that the animatronics are still possessed. Completing all the hidden minigames before completing the game earns the "good ending", which is the same screen as described previously but with the animatronics' heads turned off, with one head disappearing, presumably Golden Freddy. This implies that the children's souls have finally been put to rest. Completing all five nights unlocks a bonus night, "Nightmare", which boosts the game's difficulty, similar to "Night 6" in the previous titles. While playing the mode, an archived recording states that all Freddy Fazbear Pizza locations' safe rooms (an additional emergency room not recorded in the animatronics' AI or security systems) will be permanently sealed, instructing employees to tell no one contractors or insurance representatives of their existence. When this night is completed, a newspaper clipping reveals that Fazbear's Fright was destroyed in a fire shortly after the events of the game, and that any salvageable items from the attraction are to be auctioned off. However, brightening the image reveals Springtrap in the background, which suggests he somehow survived, leaving his fate unknown. Category:Point-and-click games Category:Survival games Category:Horror games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's games Category:PC games Category:Android games Category:Windows games Category:IOS Games Category:Indie games